L'auteur en a trop pris !
by Ka-Al la Sadique
Summary: Tout est dans le titre


Bon...je sais pas quoi dire XD

Disons que ce matin, vers 1h du mat', j'ai eu une vision de fic, j'ai commencé à écrire, et 1/4 d'heure plus tard, je me suis retrouvé avec...ça XD

Donc évidemment, c'est du n'importe quoi, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait plaire à certains :3

Note : Oui, je plaide coupable, j'écoutais en boucle "La Rengaine du Hippie", ce qui a aidé les hallucinations XD

* * *

><p>Doucement, j'écrase le bout de mon cigare sur la poitrine de l'homme me faisant face.<p>

Enchaîné au mur, torse nu, couvert de plaies, il n'a même plus la force de crier, le pauvre biquet.

- Bon, t'as fini de jouer ?

Je me retourne et vois Philippe-Robert, mon acolyte, au pied de l'escalier qui mène dans la cave où je me trouve.

- Rooooh, c'est bon, j'arrive. De toute façon, j'ai terminé.

Laissant ma victime dans son coin, je rejoins mon camarade, et retournons dans le bureau.

Une fois en haut, il se tourne vers moi, et me lance :

- T'as pas oublié qu'on a du travail, j'espère ?

- Mais naaaan, relax mon poto !

- Je te rappelle qu'on doit…

-…aller au Pérou, et rapporter un poncho à , je sais. Mais c'est naze comme plan !

- Pour une fois qu'on nous donne du boulot, estime-toi heureuse ! Et va te laver, tu pues le sang et je-ne-sais-quoi !

Humant délicatement le fumet sur mon corps, je me remémore ma petite soirée, et lui dit :

- C'est l'odeur qu'un célibataire comme toi ne connaîtra jamais ! Et puis je t'emmerde, en route !

- Vas au moins te changer, t'es ridicule comme ça !

Je regarde ma tenue. Longue veste marron déchirée, T-shirt noir, pantalon de jogging, mitaines et lunettes de soudure.

- Comment ça ? Mais non ! J'suis en Visiteur du Futur, inculte ! J'ai trop la classe !

- Je laisse tomber, t'es bornée ma pauvre.

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, il prépare les affaires pour le voyage.

En l'attendant, je m'installe sur une des chaises de la pièce, les pieds sur la table, observant notre cabinet.

Sobre, avec une bibliothèque remplie d'énormes pavés, un bureau en chêne et des chaises dans le même bois, il ne correspond pas du tout aux lettres peintes sur la porte :

« Ka-Al la Sadique et Philippe-Robert, missions BADASS en tout genre ».

Mais bon, c'était moi qui faisais la porte, et P.R. le reste.

Ce dernier vient justement de se retourner, les valises fermées et pleines.

- T'es prête ?

- Prête mon Robert !

- Et le type dans la cave ?

- On le laisse crever, ça fera du steak pour notre retour.

- Sadique !

- Merci !

* * *

><p>- Putain de merde, Philippe, tu te fous de moi ?<p>

- Mais, si je te dis que j'suis perdu, c'est que j'suis perdu, c'est tout.

- C'est ton putain de pays d'origine !

- Et alors ? Tu sais te repérer partout en France toi ?

À cause de ce crétin d'acolyte, on est en pleine forêt, à plusieurs kilomètres de la prochaine ville.

Je pète un câble :

- Si on avait pas accepté cette saloperie de mission poncho, on en serait pas là ! Je t'avais dit, que c'était de la merde ! Moi, je voulais aller tuer l'ornithorynque-garou de l'école primaire !

- Chut ! T'as entendu ?

Oh que oui !

Me retournant, je vois une trentaine de zombies qui nous encerclent.

- Depuis quand y a des zombies au Pérou ?

- Depuis que tu as eu la bonne idée de tester un de tes aphrodisiaques faits maison sur un Péruvien l'an dernier pendant Halloween.

- J'étais bourrée !

- Bon, assez plaisanté, file moi mes armes !

Enfin !

J'ouvre ma valise, et en sort les mitraillettes spéciales de Philippe-Robert, adaptés à ses pattes.

Car oui, le pauvre, quand on est un lama, c'est pas facile de tenir un flingue.

Quant à moi, je sors mon 9mm chéri.

- Prêt mon Robert ?

- Autant que peut l'être un lama qui parle qui se retrouve encerclé par une armée de zombie au Pérou en compagnie d'une sadique notoire cosplayée en Visiteur du Futur.

- J'vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Et je tire dans la cervelle du zombie le plus proche.

Elle explose, m'éclaboussant de partout.

Rien de plus jouissif que ça !

Je continue, visant toujours la tête, et faisant mouche à chaque fois.

Je suis recouverte de sang de la tête aux pieds, et bordel, que c'est bon !

P.R., quant à lui, tire dans le tas.

Les zombies finissent en petits morceaux sous ses balles.

Ayant revêtu une paire de lunettes de soleil, mon lama se la pète, mais grave !

Au bout de 7 secondes et 64 centièmes, notre nouveau record, il ne reste plus qu'un zombie.

- Dis Phiphi, j'peux le garder ? J'ai toujours voulu torturer un zombie !

- Comme tu veux, je m'en bas les steaks.

- Youpi !

Avec mon taser, j'électrocute mon nouveau jouet, et le traîne par les pieds.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi Ka-Al ? On continue la mission ?

Je lui répond par un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

- Et pour le fric, on fait comment, miss «j'veux juste satisfaire mes pulsions malsaines » ?

- Je propose qu'on ramasse les restes de zombie, et qu'on les revendent à Findus !

- Okay, on fait comme ça ! Pour une fois que tu proposes quelque chose d'intelligent !

- Comme quoi, tu n'a pas lama-lgame des bonnes idées !

- Ha ha ha, je suis mort de rire, mdr, lol.

- Rooooh, humour, mon Robert, humour !

Et c'est ainsi qu'on rentra tous les deux, qu'on a mangé un steak, que j'ai ******* le zombie, que Philippe-Robert s'est accouplé avec un mouflon, ce qui a donné un laflon, qui s'est accouplé avec une pieuvre, ce qui a donné un laflieuvre, qui s'est accouplé avec un lapin, ce qui a donné un lafieuvrepin, et que tout le monde a cru bouffer du cheval alors que c'était du zombie.

* * *

><p>Ben...voilà XD<p>

Je pense que je vais aller prendre mes médocs XD


End file.
